spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Race Pilot!
The Big Race Pilot! is the conjoint episode of episodes A Good Pilot and The Big Race from the series SpongeBob: A New Generation. In this conjoint episode, SpongeBob signs up for a race wich he competes against his friends in. Who will win? The next conjoint episode will be SpongeBob, Angry Birds, and Rugrats Crossover!. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (debut) *Narrator (debut) *Lady (debut) *Announcer (debut) *Coach Drake (debut) *Patrick Star (debut) *Eugene H. Krabs (debut) *Sandy Cheeks (debut) *Sheldon J. Plankton (debut) *Pearl Krabs (debut) *Karen the Computer (debut) *Squidward Tentacles (debut) *Red Bird (debut) *Yellow Bird (debut) *Black Bird (debut) *Orange Bird (debut) *Blue Bird (debut) *White Bird (debut) Transcript *'Narrator:' SpongeBob is at the Barg n' Mart. He is buying some Kelpo. Let's checkup on him. Shall we? *'SpongeBob:' Hmm? What's this? (reads paper aloud) Hello, citizen. I am having a running race on Sunday. Whoever wins gets a tropical vacation at Club Fish. Just come to 67 Anchor Lane, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean. Cool! *'Narrator:' Friday. *'SpongeBob:' (does 100 push ups, thus making his arms fall off.) Ow! *'Narrator:' Saturday. *'SpongeBob:' (does 120 sit ups, and make his butt break into little pieces.) Youch! *'Narrator:' Sunday. *'SpongeBob:' (looks at clock) Oh no! I'm gonna be late! (runs to 67 Anchor Lane.) I'm SpongeBob SquarePants and I am going to sign in, okay? *'Lady:' Just sign here. (SpongeBob signs in.) *'SpongeBob:' So...where's my coach? *'Lady:' Coach Drake is at the track. *'SpongeBob:' And where is the track? *'Lady:' Down the hill. *'SpongeBob:' And where is the hill? *'Lady:' (gets really mad) RIGHT BEHIND YOU! *'SpongeBob:' (turns around) OH! (goes down hill) *'Coach:' So who are you? *'SpongeBob:' SpongeBob SquarePants. *'Coach:' SPELL IT! *'SpongeBob:' S, P, O, N, G, E, B, O, B, S, Q, U, A, R, E, P, A, N, T, S. *'Coach:' (writing) A, N, T, S. Good. Now go to the track. The other runners are ready. *'SpongeBob:'Yes sir - ir - ir - ir! Patrick! Mr. Krabs! Plankton! Sandy! Pearl! Karen! I'm competing against my friends?! *'Coach:' YES! NOW GO TO THE TRACK! *'SpongeBob:' Okay. *'Announcer:' Welcome to the first annual racing competition! Runners be ready. Ready... *'SpongeBob:' Here we go! *'Announcer:' Set... (SpongeBob sweats) Go! (SpongeBob starts running) #5 passes #2 and #7 in a flash! *'Plankton:' Hey! *'Announcer:' He passes #1 and #4 until #7 passes him! (SpongeBob screams) #5 catches up and passes #3 and #6. Then he's almost there, and he crosses the finish line! *'SpongeBob:' YES! YES! YES! (trips over some birds) Oh, hello. *'Red Bird:' Hello. *'Yellow Bird:' We are the Angry Birds. *'Black Bird:' We need your help. *'Orange Bird:' You need to rescue our golden egg. *'Blue Bird:' It holds our new baby bird. *'White Bird:' And the pigs want to eat it! *'SpongeBob:' Why? *'Red Bird:' They think it is an ordinary egg. *'SpongeBob:' I dunno, I'll do it. *'Narrator:' ("To Be Continued" sign is shown) To be con- *'Squidward:' NO! WAIT! I'm in the race. I'm #8! *'Coach Drake:' SQUIDWARD! I made you be late because I didn't want you in the race. *'Squidward:' No you didn't. *'Coach Drake:' Yes, I did. *'Squidward:' Didn't. *'Coach Drake:' Did. *'Squidward:' Didn't. *'Coach Drake:' Did. *'SpongeBob:' STOP! (faces birds) I'll do it. Category:SpongeBob: A New Generation